


Red Queen Shorts

by AlexRyzlinGold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, Red Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRyzlinGold/pseuds/AlexRyzlinGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stories for Red Queen Week featuring a Harry Potter AU, Red and Regina in Arendelle during a snow storm, a divergence from canon where Cora married Rumpel, Red meeting her father and learning the true meaning of family, slightly evil Red Fairy Queen and a magical night where Regina changes form to run with Ruby's wolf (and it goes really wrong).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby got along with her fellow Slytherin housemates like a house on fire; and like a house on fire, Ruby always ended up getting burnt. Seven years into her education and almost all of her friends were from other houses. A fact that sometimes made evenings in the common rooms less than enjoyable.

Ruby had just settled down near the fire with one of her latest readings. The room wasn't quite as full as it normally was due to the late hour and the light chatter provided Ruby with just enough white noise to focus on the latest chapter of _Numerology and Grammatica_ for Ancient Runes.

Unfortunately, even with next to no one else in the common room, Albert Spencer still managed to turn up only moments after she had settled down. Albert had decided she was his favourite target in her first year. He was only a year older, but with one of the most infamous pureblood families behind him he had the matching arrogance and cruelness.

Sometimes Ruby thought she may have been sorted into the wrong house. Sure she was ambitious, and there had been a few underhanded practices she'd indulged in during her schooling, but nothing too bad. There had been a rumour here and there, and a cursed pair of trousers that slowly tightened over the day when Whale wouldn't stop asking her out. Not that being mean was a quintessential part of being a Slytherin, but Ruby was of the mind that telling someone to their face that you didn't like them was a much better option than trying to get back at them cunningly. Whale was an exception; he hadn't left her much room to move. He hadn't taken any of the hints she gave him.

Ruby hadn't even read a full page when her hackles rose. She could feel someone's eyes on her, and a quick glance revealed Spencer coming towards her, a dangerous glint in his eye.

"Well, well. If it isn't the mutt. I didn't know dogs could even read."

"And I didn't know they let cavemen into the school." Came the sharp reply from across the fire place. "But here you are."

Spencer spun around to face Regina Mills.

Mills was one of Slytherin's two prefects, and if rumours were to be believed, she had been offered the head girl position only to turn it down. She was the top in all of her subjects, and when you saw how much time she spent pouring over books and parchment it was really no surprise. Right now she had a large book floating in front of her and a roll of parchment spread over her knees. She held a quill over the parchment, careful not to drip ink as she peered over her glasses at Spencer.

"I don't see what this has to do with you, Mills."

"We have NEWTS in two weeks, and while you're happy to work whatever job your father hands you I actually have some sort of ambition." She scoffed. "I don't know how you got into Slytherin."

Mills waved her hand dismissively at Spencer when it looked like he was going to argue with her.

"Go before you end up with a detention."

With a scowl, and a dirty look in Ruby's direction Spencer left.

"Thank you." Ruby said quietly.

If Mills heard her, Ruby couldn't tell. The other girl was already scribbling away on her parchment again.

/-/-/-/-/

It wasn't that Ruby wanted to use Mills for protection, but sometimes it seemed the only available seat was close to her. Mills, being both a seventh year and a prefect always had a seat next to the fire during winter and a seat near the window during summer. The Slytherins treated Gold, their other prefect with much the same respect. It took Ruby a few weeks to realise the same was happening to her and Ruby couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

Spencer rarely approached her now unless it was in the hallway between classes, and even then it could only be for a brief time before they were both late to their next class. Every time he glanced her way in the Great Hall or the common room, either Mills or Gold seemed to be close by. Spencer was left with nothing but hateful glares for the last few months of the school year.

And Mills never said a word to her the whole time they sat next to each other.

/-/-/-/-/

Every carriage Ruby popped her head into was either full, or had Gryffindors in it. While the prejudice of Slytherins had decreased after the war, it was still far from gone, particularly from the Gryffindors who could never understand why the Slytherins back then had refused to fight the Dark Lord's army; their families. There were only a few carriages left when Ruby poked her head into one with only Mills and Gold inside. She almost left again, but Gold distractedly waved her inside and towards one of the seats. Their conversation didn't stutter in the slightest.

"She's not exactly ambitious or cunning." Gold said.

Ruby pulled out a book and settled down into her seat, trying her best to ignore everything Gold and Mills said to each other.

"No." Regina agreed with a thoughtful looks. "But that could be a nice change of pace. She does have most of the other qualities, after all. Some of the others already look to her for leadership, even if she doesn't know it, and her marks show that she's certainly clever."

"Not to mention her Quidditch abilities. She has some resourceful moves on the pitch, and I don't think I've ever seen someone so determined to chase a ball before."

A smirked curled across Gold's lips and Mills just scoffed at him. "You're so rude. Are we agreed then?"

"Yes, yes. She'll do fine. I'll pass on our recommendation to the Headmaster. Shall we start our rounds then? One last time for posterity's sake?"

Quickly, Mills and Gold left and Ruby was able to read in peace. She had the weirdest feeling they had been talking about her. But why, was completely beyond her.

The carriage didn't stay quiet for long, not when Spencer and his lackeys barged their way inside only to stand in the doorway, towering over Ruby.

"There's no one to protect you anymore, Lucas. I'd hate to miss out on one last chance to be a _bitch_ to you. Not that you'd understand, not being a real Slytherin and all."

Ruby tucked her book away and stood to face Spencer. While he could do almost anything without suffering consequences for it, Ruby still had one more year at Hogwarts to go. A fight on the train home could get her expelled at worst. Especially if Spencer complained to his father about it.

Someone cleared their throat behind Spencer, clearly annoyed.

"She's more of a Slytherin than you are, Spencer. You're only in this house because you're a pureblood and no one else wanted you. Besides, I think Miss Lucas will make an excellent prefect next year. Don't you Gold?"

Standing next to Mills, his arms crossed across his chest Gold nodded.

"Indeed. She understands what loyalty is. One Slytherin is just as good as another."

Spencer quickly fled, his lackeys hot on his heels. Gold and Mills once again settled into the carriage, this time entertaining themselves with books.

Ruby looked between them but bit her tongue. Neither prefect looked like they wanted to be disturbed.

As the train slowed both Gold and Mills packed away their books and prepared to usher all of the other students off of the train. Gold was quickly out of the carriage and Mills made to follow. She paused in the doorway.

"Good luck next year, Lucas. Send me an owl when you finish up at Hogwarts, alright? I'm sure we'll have some catching up to do."

With that she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Portal jumping is totally a trope in OUAT. It counts.

Trope: Portal Jumping

The more Elsa ran the harder the blizzard raged around her. Her feet never slipped on the ice, they never even sunk below the snow. The cold cared for her. It didn't hate her, or ask her to leave. It was happy that she was there, it wanted her. Which was more than Elsa could say about the people of her kingdom. They hated her all because of her _stupid_ powers. She didn't ask for them! They couldn't blame her!

But they did, and nothing she could do would change the fact that her people hadn't understood. Anna hadn't understood. Tears froze as they rolled down Elsa's cheeks only to crack and fall into the snow.

It took Elsa a while to realise that the sobbing she could hear wasn't her own, that someone else was in the blizzard with her. She headed towards the sound. Soon enough Elsa made out a splash of red amongst the snow. It was a dull red, the brightness of it already covered by a thick layer of snow. As Elsa edged closer she realised that the red was a cloak; a cloak that was covering a person. Who would be out in the middle of a blizzard? Elsa fell to her knees beside the huddled, sobbing form. Tentatively she reached a hand out.

It happened too fast for Elsa to stop it. Suddenly she was lying on her back, the figure leaning over her with one hand on Elsa's collar bone and the other in the air above them, fingers spread as if to come down and claw Elsa's throat open.

It was a woman. Her teeth were bared and seemed slightly longer and more pointed than Elsa had ever seen before. Her hair was dark and long, an utter mess thanks to the harsh winds of the blizzard. Her eyes glowed an unnatural yellow. She was no longer sobbing, but growling. Just as suddenly as the woman had attacked she flung herself off of Elsa and into the snow with a loud gasp. She panted, lying still in the snow.

"Sorry, I'm sorry."

Elsa stood up and made her way to the woman again.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm … I'll be fine. I'm sorry. You should leave before I try to hurt you again."

"Whatever it is, it's not your fault. Look, I'm fine. Let's get you out of this blizzard and somewhere warm."

The woman looked up; her eyes no longer yellow but a lovely warm brown.

"I'm fine here. The cold doesn't bother me, I'm hot blooded. Can you point me in the direction of the nearest village?"

Elsa held out a hand and the woman gingerly took it, letting Elsa pull her up.

"There is no nearby village. Not for over a week of walking. Let me take you to my home."

The woman hesitated, but really she had no choice. She would die in the snow, if not from the cold then from the lack of food. Most animals didn't dare come close to Elsa's palace anymore. Marshmallow scared them off.

"Okay. I'm Red; at least, my friends call me Red."

"It's nice to meet you Red. I'm Elsa."

They started the long trek back to Elsa's castle, the blizzard slowing down and starting to die with every step closer they came.

/-/-/-/

How Red had managed to jump through a portal was beyond Regina. Aside from turning into a wolf once or twice a month there was absolutely nothing magical about her. Perhaps a certain imp had facilitated the whole thing. Regina wouldn't put it past him, and the type of deer that Red had mauled the night before was not commonly found around Regina's castle.

Red had happily trotted through her castle, dragging a whole deer carcass behind her to happily present it to Regina. It was sweet, if not a bit morbid. If only she'd do that to Snow White. Graham had told her it was a wolf thing when he came at her summons to remove the carcass. Providing for her mate, he called it. Regina had just ordered everything cleaned up before retiring to her bed next to a still blood soaked wolf.

Unfortunately, that was where Red had woken the next morning, and still covered in blood, on a bloody bed next to a bloody Regina, she had jumped to the worst possible conclusions. She ran from the room before Regina was even awake enough to try and stop her. Her guards hadn't even thought to try and stop the run away wolf, and Regina had punished them for that. If her guards thought that a wolf covered in blood running from the Queen's quarters wasn't worth stopping they deserved everything they got.

Red's room had been torn to pieces, and only one thing was missing. Her red cloak. Regina suspected that she no longer trusted herself not to kill in wolf form. Fortunately though, the cloak was traceable due to its rather powerful magic. It led Regina to an empty clearing with enough residual magic for Regina to trace the type of portal spell and even where it had sent Red.

She turned to her Huntsman. "Fetch me the Hatter, and be quick about it."

While she could theoretically create a portal herself, it used a lot of energy and Regina wasn't sure that she would be able to do anything but sleep once she reached the other side. Not to mention that portal making was not her specialty, and with Red's fate on the line, she would not rush in. The Hatter would have to do.

/-/-/-/-/

The Hatter wasn't happy with being summoned, but with a few well-placed threats he was willing to accompany Regina and the Huntsman though the hat. He refused to go without a body or someone considered expendable. While Regina considered him expendable, it wasn't the sort of thing that encouraged cooperation and the Hatter already knew he was needed for a rescue mission. So Regina had followed the Hatter though the portal with her Huntsman carrying an unfortunate prisoner's body over his shoulder.

It took Regina barely anytime to approach the right door once they were in the hat's portal chamber. It was cold to the touch and the edges seemed to be coated in slowly growing ice.

"That's new." The Hatter mumbled.

"Tell me about this land." Regina demanded.

"Not much to say. Arendelle is a small costal kingdom. Two princesses, some name with an A in it I think. The last I heard the oldest one was going to be crowned as Queen sometime soon. The ice on the door is new, though. Generally they have quite mild weather."

Regina pushed the door open and saw nothing but snow.

/-/-/-/-/

Regina hadn't been happy to trek through the snow, but a quick warming spell later and it was at the very least, bearable. The Huntsman dropped the body he carried almost as soon as they arrived. The extra weight would only slow him down and they would be long gone before the body was found. A spell indicated that they were only a short walk away from some sort of township, though their view of it was obscured by the heavy snow falling around them. It took them barely anytime to find the township surrounding the castle and even less time to make it to the castle gates. The gates were unfortunately shut tight, but the thundering of hooves behind them probably meant that they wouldn't be for long.

As predicted, the gates groaned open and the men riding towards them yelled for their small party to move. Regina did no such thing. The horses drew to a halt in front of her. The man leading the party, a weasel of a man with bright red hair, sneered down at her.

"Move wench."

"If I were you, I'd watch your mouth boy, before you lose it."

"You have no right to speak to me that way!"

"Funny." Regina drawled. "I was thinking the exact same thing."

"I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles…"

"And I am Queen Regina of the Enchanted Forest." Regina interrupted. "More importantly, I am a very powerful person who you have made quite angry."

Regina had noticed the cloak around Hans' shoulders. It was distinct, both in colour and design and in magical signature. It was Red's and that fact alone was the only thing that stopped her from killing Hans outright. With a flick of her wrist the cloak appeared in her hands.

"Where did you get this cloak?" Regina watched her own hand trail along the soft swirls of Red's cloak before looking up at Hans. "Don't even try lying to me. This is me being nice, but I am more than willing to show you all the other ways I can make you talk."

Hans shuffled on his horse uncomfortably. He obviously believed her. It seemed that her show on magic was an apt demonstration to back up her threats.

"Some woman in the dungeons had it." He glanced around the people starting to crowd by the gate. "I need to go and stop the witch that's creating this storm."

Without a second glance Hans spurred his horse on and further down the road, his riders following close behind.

"That's alright." Regina said to no one in particular. "I can see myself in."

No one tried to stop them from entering the castle. Even inside no one questioned them, though there was a distinct lack of guards and servants in the halls. Castles all sort of had the same layout, even between worlds and Regina was able to find the door to the dungeons easily enough.

/-/-/-/-/

It was silent in her cell aside from her own rough breathing. Breathing was becoming harder the colder it got, and the chains stung where they touched her skin. It didn't look like Elsa was going to stop the harsh winter anytime soon. Not that she had to. These people, this world was disgustingly intolerant of magic, but in her experiences there were very few worlds where it was celebrated. Red knew it was only a matter of time before she turned into her wolf, and then she too would be set upon by the masses. It had happened once in the Enchanted Forest, but Red didn't have Regina to rescue her this time. It was better this way because Regina was dead and without her there was little to live for. No mother, no father and an angry, unforgiving grandmother. Her wife was dead, at her own hands. She was not only an enemy of the kingdom, and her only redemption had been lost when she fell though the damned portal.

It had been instinct to run from the bloody mess in their bedchambers. But instinct only took you so far, and Red had learnt over the years how to plot from the best. Her plan was simple. Run to Snow White and her sickly sweet prince. Befriend them, a task that would be all too easy due to her place in Regina's death. When they had calmed around her, when they trusted her she would turn on them. Break their necks and bite at the hearts. At least then Regina would have what she wanted.

The click of heels on stone was familiar and so wrong. Red closed her eyes tightly and whined. The cell door creaked open and a hand curled around her chin. Warmth seeped into her skin and deep into her body.

"I don't like you in someone else's chains, Little Red."

"You're not real." Red whispered.

"Oh, I am dear. The blood in our bed was from a stag you very gallantly caught me last night. While I appreciate the sentiment, the next time you drag a bloody carcass into our bed you're sleeping outside."

Red opened her eyes. "Of course, my Queen."

With a flex of her muscles the chains that bound Red to the wall creaked. With another pull they leaped lose and fell to the ground at her feet. She snapped the metal cuffs from her wrists and dropped them with a clang.

Red surged forward and pulled her body close to Regina's. She leant up and licked along Regina's lips before nuzzling her face into Regina's neck and breathing in her scent. Regina allowed the hug for a short while before the movement of her arms brought a familiar fabric to settle around Red's shoulders.

"You think I'm going to lose control?"

"No." Regina scoffed. "I think it's unreasonably cold in this world for whatever reason and you should probably cover up."

Red withdrew from Regina's warmth. "That's Elsa, the Queen. She has some sort of snow or ice power. She's quite powerful, but completely untrained."

Red grinned at Regina. "Quite the asset if you can get to her quick enough."

"Good work, Red. But don't think we won't be discussing your tendency to run, when we get home. Now tell me about the situation here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the theme 'Not-Quite-Canon', in which Cora marries Rumpel for love rather than Henry.

Love was something Cora had never really received from either of her parents. Her mother was too busy giving 'love' to others while she was alive, and her father was too drunk to even remember that he had a daughter most days of the week. Henry was nice and polite and he smiled when he saw her. But Rumpelstiltskin loved her.

And he promised her as many kingdoms as she wanted, which was more than the fifth son of an aging king could offer her. Still, Henry lived when Cora and Rumpelstiltskin blazed through his kingdom. He was a weak willed man, but his survival instincts were good and having him in their court as sovereign of the area allowed Cora and Rumpelstiltskin to focus on other lands without the risk of the peasants revolting.

The surrounding lands fell in quick succession.

/-/-/-/-/

Anita knelt in front of them, but no amount of looking down would hide the absolute hate painted on her face. It wasn't for the monarch, per say but for the situation. Werewolves had been hunted down, almost to extinction either because they were threats or because they made for exciting hunts. King George was the worst. He put a bounty on any wolf head, werewolf or otherwise and hunters came from near and far to bring a head back for the monetary reward. The bigger the wolf, the more money they earned. But the most money was made from werewolf children. Children who would never produce more werewolves.

Queen Regina and the Dark One were different though. They never had werewolf hunts, though they didn't offer protection. Anita hoped that she could sway them.

Cora drummed her fingers on the table as Rumpelstiltskin fluttered around the room, pouring and measuring a series of potion ingredients for the spell he was working on. The potion was too delicate to leave unattended, and so they were forced to take their meeting with the leader of the last of the werewolves in Rumpelstiltskin's study. If Rumpelstiltskin's quick and calculated movements unnerved Anita, she didn't show it.

"What did you want, wolf?" Cora snapped.

"Your Majesty, Dark One. I come seeking protection for me and mine. I'm sure that you're well aware that my kind is being hunted in most kingdoms. We need sanctuary, somewhere to rest and rebuild."

"Why us?"

"You're powerful, one of the few kingdoms that can offer protection and mean it. And your lands are vast, if we have to be confined to one kingdom it has to be a large one. We wolves do not deal well with being kept tightly reigned."

Cora hummed thoughtfully. "You're right; we are your best choice. But why should we bother. What do you have to offer us?"

"My people and their service. We are strong. Good hunters, good trackers, good killers."

"But you said it yourself, there are so few of you left."

"For now." Anita growled. "But it won't take long for us to repopulate. Most of your breeding pairs survived, and my wolves will be your most loyal soldiers. Give them a chance to avenge the wrong doings against us and you will never need fear a rebellion from them."

"What do you think, love?" Cora asked softly.

"Yes, yes." Rumpelstiltskin said with a flutter of his hand. "But I want your daughter."

Anita clenched her teeth. "For what purpose?"

"She will be out daughter's playmate, and eventually her attendant and body guard."

Rumpelstiltskin peered into the pot on the fireplace before stirring it a few times. He moved to stand in front of Anita.

"Both of you would move into the castle. We'd find some role for you." Rumpelstiltskin giggled and clasped his hands in front of him. "I don't fancy a bored werewolf in my home."

"Fine, I accept your deal."

/-/-/-/-/

Anita watched as her daughter bound hands with her wife. They had been married by the full moon the night before in the more traditional werewolf hand fasting. Still, Anita would admit that the extravagant affair was nice, if a bit noisy.

It had been a long time coming. Ever since Little Red's first full moon shift, where she changed only to climb onto Regina's bed and sleep next to her for the rest of the night. Ever since then Anita had known that her daughter had found her mate. She was never calmer than when she was with Regina, and thankfully, due to the deal between the kingdom's monarchs and Anita, Red was always just a few short steps behind Regina.

It wasn't until they were preparing for the wedding, Red, Regina, Rumpelstiltskin, Cora and herself all sitting around the largest table in Regina personal study that Anita realised Rumpelstiltskin had planned it from the beginning. It was an offhand remark from Cora and Rumpelstiltskin's ability to see into the future that gave her pause. But when she turned to the man he just placed a finger to his lips and looked at her with a twinkle in his eye that Anita knew to mean he knew she had put everything together. Had they not become such close friends over the years perhaps she would have been angry.

Then again, as her Little Red kissed her mate, her True Love, Anita couldn't find it in her heart to be angry at anyone.

…

Except King George, but Regina had already asked Anita for the right to Red's hand with the bastard's head on a pike and presented Red with his kingdom as a wedding present the night before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Red meets her father and finds a family.

When she first found Caine, Red had been overjoyed. She still wasn't talking to Granny, and Snow was lovely, but oblivious. She adored that Red thought of her as family, but she seemed to ignore the things that made her uncomfortable, like the fact that Red had murdered her mother, more or less for Snow.

Red soon came to regret ever finding her father though. He led her straight to the Evil Queen that Snow had told her horror stories about.

They travelled for two weeks before Caine noticed Red glancing at the slowly waxing moon. It was getting closer to the full moon and Red wasn't sure how the night would play out. She had her red cloak, so she wouldn't turn but it would be the first time that she had faced a full moon away from Granny or Snow. Snow had been so accepting and Red hoped her father would be the same.

Caine clapped a hand on Red's shoulder as she gazed up at the nearly full moon.

"I know what you're thinking and there's nothing to worry about. I know your home was plagued by werewolves, but if they come anywhere near us I'll deal with it."

He grinned. "It wouldn't be the first werewolf I've killed. Once we reach the capital we'll get you some gear and you can come on my next hunt with me."

"Hunt?" Red managed under the crushing pain in her chest.

"Yeah, can't have you hunting werewolves without the proper gear, they're vicious, dirty beasts. But don't worry; we'll get you into the family business in no time."

Red didn't sleep that night, or the next. She could practically feel her hackles rise every time she turned her back to her father. She'd never feel safe around him again.

/-/-/-/

First night's sleep since her father expressed his opinion about werewolves came once they entered the capital, which sat in the shadows of Queen Regina's castle. Red hadn't even known that was where they were headed, or that they had crossed from the Wild Kingdom into the Summerlands. All she had known was that her father was going to the capital for business.

Red wished the night alone in her own room at the tavern had refreshed her, but even the long sleep she had gotten wasn't enough to quell the nervous energy she felt. The full moon was that night, and if they left the capital there was a higher chance of Caine figuring out why she was reluctant to start hunting werewolves. Perhaps she could run? Surely he would hunt this full moon. She could escape then, in human form of course. She would still be inhumanly fast; she could run a fair bit of the way home before Caine ever came back from his hunt.

Caine slammed his fist against the door of her room.

"Come on Red, we've got a meeting to get to!"

It was the first Red had heard about any meeting, but she wasn't going to risk angering her father, not now, not when she would be able to slip away so soon. She needed to avoid as much scrutiny as possible.

Red packed all of her possessions together, even though her father said she didn't need to. She wanted to be prepared to run if the opportunity arose, but he didn't need to know that.

They started at a quick pace, heading straight to the large castle looming above them. More than once Red had considered darting away and once again Caine mistook her nerves for something else.

He pulled her to him in a one armed hug and Red tensed under his touch.

"Don't worry about the Queen. I've meet my fair share of monarchs and they're never as bad as the rumours say they are, at least not to hunters like us. We provide a valuable service, after all."

Once they were close enough to the castle to see the guards, Red had no choice but to follow her father. Running away would surely be seen as a sign of guilt, and the guards would likely shoot at her. She could cause a commotion with Caine, but then she would likely have to explain herself to someone and familial bond or not, Red didn't doubt that Caine would see her dead for being a werewolf.

They were not the only ones at the castle to seek an audience with the Queen, but Caine's job as a werewolf hunter bumped him up the line. They waited just after the travelling merchants who were covered in gold bangles and amulets. Caine scoffed at them loudly enough to be heard, and earned a few dirty looks for it.

Eventually though, one of the faceless guards came forward and gestured them through into the throne room.

Queen Regina sat tall on her throne; her hands clasped in front of her and her face a picture of absolute boredom. Once Caine had bowed, pulling Red down beside him, Regina waved a hand at them.

"Well? I assumed you have some reason for being here."

"Of course, your Majesty." Caine said with a grin. "As I'm sure you're aware, werewolves can cause absolute havoc in a kingdom. I'm here to sell my services as a werewolf hunter."

Regina flicked her eyes to Red and studied her for a few silent moments before looking back at Caine.

"Interesting. Tell me; are you brave, or an idiot?"

"Your Majesty?"

"It is illegal to hunts wolves in my kingdom, Hunter. For someone who dedicates their lives to killing werewolves, I'd have thought you would know that. For your sake I hope you have yet to start hunting."

"I agree that wolves are noble creatures. But werewolves are not. They were savage brutes who serve no purpose in the world except as sport."

"My opinion on wolves has nothing to do with their protection, Hunter. I am simply honouring a deal I made. They can be as noble as they want for all I care. You are dismissed."

Caine gritted his teeth. "As you wish, your Majesty. But the full moon is tonight. I will be staying in one of the local inns; you can call for me when you change your mind."

Caine turned and headed towards the doors, Red close on his heels. Caine yanked on the handle but the doors didn't open.

"Is that a threat, Hunter?"

Regina stood and slowly descended the dais that her throne sat upon. Caine spun around.

"A threat? No, of course not, your Majesty!"

Regina stopped just out of Caine's reach. She grinned at him, baring her teeth.

"You understand of course, that your words could so easily be misconstrued."

"No! I mean, of course your Majesty is right, but I did not mean it that way, I swear it!"

Regina flicked a hand and Red flew back into the heavy wooden doors where she was pinned by an invisible force. Regina stepped forward and wrapped a hand around Caine's throat. Her fingers constricted his airway and she shoved him back, his head making a hollow thud as it met the door.

"A few months ago I was approached by a strange little man. He called himself the Pied Piper because he carried around a magical pipe that summoned all the rats in the area and drove them out of town. The rats came, of course, but only because he had trained them to. Weeks earlier he had set them into the town so we would become desperate. I killed him for his deceit and fed his body to his rats."

Regina forced Caine's face to the side so he was looking at Red.

"And then you come barging into my palace, warning me of the dangers of werewolves, when you certainly seem to be getting along just fine with the one you bought with you."

Regina threw Caine to the ground. "Take them both to the dungeons. Make sure the girl has a reinforced cell. We don't want her escaping, now do we?"

/-/-/-/-/

Red had hoped that having a reinforced cell meant that she would be far away from Caine and the dirty, disgusted looks he had shot her on their way down to the dungeon. He didn't say a word to her, but as the full moon rose and Red found herself unsettled, the snide remarks came. He would insult her, call her a 'dirty beast' and wish the cruellest of punishments upon her. His taunts were only interrupted by the slow click of heels on stone and the dull thud of heavy boots.

Regina appeared from the shadows, a rough but strong man at her side. She wrapped a hand around one of the thick bars that made up Red's cage.

"Little Wolf, you look so uncomfortable trapped in there."

"You could let me out!" Snapped Red.

It wasn't wise, but with the full moon so close Red found herself unable to temper her urges. Her father, a man who should have protected her was disgusted by her and this woman in front of her was nothing but bad news.

"Don't worry, I will. But I wasn't talking about the cage, Little Wolf. I was talking about your human skin."

The metal bar under Regina's hand disappeared and the other soon followed suit. Red charged forward only to find herself thrown back violently. Her head hit the cold rock wall and her vision darkened for a few seconds. Regina stepped forward and steadied Red as she wavered on her feet.

"You're going to go out into the woods with my Huntsman. Have fun Little Wolf."

With that Regina disappeared in a plume of purple smoke, along with Red's cloak.

The change was rapid and violent, and then she was no longer Red.

/-/-/-/-/

Red woke with dappled sunlight across her face. Opening her eyes she found that there was a pile of sleeping wolf pups surrounding her. It took time, but she was able to gently excavate herself from them. There are a few whines, but generally the pups just went back to sleep. It was certainly a … different feeling than waking up in a pool of blood.

Sitting nearby on a fallen tree was the man from before. He nodded at her as he wielded his knife skilfully to carve into a piece of wood.

"Who are you?" Red asked, her voice raspy after a night spent howling with the pack.

"I'm the Queen's Huntsman."

"And the wolves let you near them?" Red said in disbelief.

"They are part of my family, they raised me. Besides, they are safe here, and they know it is because of the deal I made with the Queen."

"What deal?"

"I was to perform a service for the Queen, and in return she made it illegal to hunt wolves in her lands. You are safer here than any other kingdom. As long as you don't betray the Queen." The Huntsman explained calmly.

"What happens then?"

"She takes your heart."

Rd drew back. "That's horrible."

"It's not as terrible as it seems. You live, and life is much less complicated. Now, we will return to the castle."

The Huntsman stood and Red followed suit.

"What happens if I choose to run?"

"Then your father dies."

"If I come back he'll live? It can't be that simple."

"If you come back he will get a fair trial. If he is found guilty it is up to the Queen what his punishment is."

"He didn't know I was a werewolf. He wasn't trying to … swindle money from the Queen."

"We know." The Huntsman sighed. It was never simple. "But some werewolves were recently chased onto the Queen's lands and killed. There are not many werewolf hunters in these parts and for your father to know that there are any werewolves in the area he must have come here before. We do not know if he is the same hunter to kill those werewolves, but we must know one way or another."

Red didn't want to believe it was her father, but he was a werewolf hunter by trade and had made no show of hiding his hate.

"And if he is guilty? Then what? I lose another parent, serve a tyrant of a Queen and live my life with the threat of having my heart taken from me hanging over my head. I'm sorry, but running sounds a lot more appealing!"

"No. If you come back to the castle you get a job, something to do with your time. You get a room to sleep in and food to eat. During the full moon you get a pack to run with who will guide you, and teach you. You got a Queen to serve, and a Queen who will protect you."

The Huntsman stepped forward and pulled Red into him. He remembered what it felt like to not have a family. To feel like you weren't worth anything. The Queen had changed that. She had given him a purpose and despite his failure she had protected the wolves in her kingdom. He trusted her, which was why he had given her his heart back. He could serve her better this way, and he did.

Red could be the same. A good servant, one Regina cherished and looked after. One she needed. One she taught and learnt from in return. One whose life bettered hers, and one whose life she bettered.

Henry would like Red, much more than he liked the Huntsman at least.

"No. You get a family. The Queen is a lonely woman. She wants happiness above all else and will love you a great deal if you do the same in return."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for blood and violence and the like

Obviously takes place after everyone comes back from Neverland but before Zelena happens.

_Blood. Hot and wet, sliding across her jaw as she snapped and bit deeper into the flesh beneath her. It gave way under the pressure of sharp teeth. With enough force she made bones snap into a thousand pieces. Arms ripped from torso. Legs ripped from hips and head ripped from neck with enough force to paint the walls red before bloody oozed into a pool. A pool of blood large enough to bathe in. The smell of quickly cooling flesh and the screams of those she hadn't killed heavy in the air. They didn't stop her, not once she had ripped the first of them limb from limb after their magic proved to be ineffective. She only stopped when she had destroyed their leader and buried her snout into the bitch's belly to feast on the fatty organs inside. No. there was little more terrifying than a murderous wolf._

/-/-/-/-/

Tinker Bell didn't understand the awkward tension between herself and Regina until they stepped off the boat and Regina was pulled into a fiercely protective hug by a tall dark haired woman. Snow glared grudgingly at them but looked away after a few seconds, obviously unwilling to start a fight over it, particularly in public. Once Regina and the woman separated, an older woman patted Regina on the shoulder before engulfing Henry in a tight hug. It wasn't exactly an action of friendship, but an effort was being made. Obviously, to Tinker Bell at least, Regina wasn't the woman she had been all those years ago.

Regina pulled the woman with her as she approached Tinker Bell.

"Tink, this is Ruby."

Ruby held out a hand that Tinker Bell tentively shook. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I can't say I've heard anything about you." Tinker Bell said with narrowed eyes.

Ruby just shrugged the comment off. "Not surprising. Regina and I hadn't met when you were in her life. And I suspect Neverland isn't the place to catch up with old friends."

"We're friends now, are we?"

Regina brow furrowed slightly and she turned away to look out among the crowd that had gathered to see everyone home. "I'd like to be, if you would give me another chance. Either way I'd like to extend an invitation to come live with Ruby and I. Not everyone in Storybrooke is happy to see us return in one piece. I'd rather you didn't find out who those people were while alone. At least not until you have your wings back."

Tinker Bell searched the crowd for whoever Regina was looking at. She spotted the Blue Fairy.

"I think that probably is for the best. We'll see about friendship. I'm willing to try."

Regina turned back to Tinker Bell. "That is all I can ask."

Ruby grabbed one of each of their hands. "Good, now that's settled how about we head to Granny's. Tink you have to try a burger!"

/-/-/-/

The concept of a burger baffled Tinker Bell, but that didn't stop her trying it with gusto. Regina had ordered a vegetarian burger for her that Ruby had instantly protested against. Regina had obviously won in the end, simply because Tinker Bell had been living off of an all-vegetable diet for the past forty or so years and a burger would probably be a shock to her system. Digestive distress wasn't guaranteed but it wasn't exactly the nicest way to welcome Tinker Bell to Storybrooke. Tink had just stared at Regina as she explained it and nodded along, accepting whatever information this new world had to offer about diet.

"If you need food, or just a friendly face to talk to, you're always welcome here." Ruby said with a smile. "I work every day except Sundays and the days of the full moon. If I'm not here I'll probably be at Regina's. We live together, but if you ever need to complain about her we can kick her out for the night."

Regina rolled her eyes and swatted at Ruby's arm. "Yes, yes. Very funny. Now if you've finished plotting to usurp me, can we get to a clothing store? I'm afraid it gets rather chilly here, and your dress just won't do."

Tinker Bell's hands fluttered down to the hem of her dress. "But I like my dress."

Regina smiled softly at her. "And it's lovely, but it really does get cold here. I think we can expect snow soon."

"Snow?" Tinker Bell said with a gasp. "I haven't seen snow in so long."

Regina smirked. "I wish I could say the same, but I've just spent far too long on a boat with her."

/-/-/-/

Ruby love going clothes shopping with Tinker Bell. Tink was willing to try on everything, and with Regina footing the bill there were absolutely no restrictions as to where they could shop. It didn't take long for Tink to develop her own style and within two weeks she had filled her closet in the guest room. It wasn't uncommon though to find Tink rummaging through Ruby's half of the closet when the two of them went for a night out.

Nothing made Regina happier. She was often aware of the age difference between Ruby and herself. Sometimes she felt as if she were holding Ruby back. She couldn't go out for drinks every weekend or even just whenever she felt like it and both cursed and not cursed, Ruby did have an appetite for alcohol. Tinker Bell matched it, and while it shouldn't have surprised Regina because Tinker Bell had always been one to suggest a drink at any time of the day, it did surprise her.

Unfortunately, in the same two weeks it took Tinker Bell to fill her new closet, the Blue Fairy had practically disappeared. Whenever Tinker Bell tried to find her she was missing from the convent with no appointed return time. It was the same story even when Tinker Bell visited straight after a service or late at night. Her luck changed when Ruby sent a quick text off to Tink when Blue entered the Diner, and Tinker Bell left for the Diner in an instant with Regina quick on her heels.

Blue was not pleased to see her, nor was she particularly open to the idea of giving Tinker Bell her wings back. But she did agree to, when she was faced with Regina and Ruby's combined wrath. A sorceress and a werewolf were a scary combination.

The date was set for later that week, on Saturday night. It was the night of the full moon, and Henry would be with Emma. He was ecstatic with the idea of Tinker Bell getting back her wings and had made her promise to show them off to her the next day.

Their relationship had started off a bit rocky because every time Henry saw Tinker Bell he thought of Neverland. But after a few joint therapy sessions, Tinker Bell became his closet confident. They understood the horrors of Pan better than anyone else, and fairies, in Regina's experience were innately happy and bubbly. Something Henry needed in his life.

But despite Tinker Bell and Henry's happiness at the situation, Regina couldn't help but be weary. Blue agreed too quickly, too easily. She had been firm on the day too, both Regina and Ruby trying to budge it to a night that didn't have a full moon and had insisted that Tinker Bell come alone. Hopefully if something went wrong they'd be able to get to Tinker Bell on time.

She was part of their family now, not that they had ever talked about it extensively. But Regina and Ruby knew. They'd both do everything in their power to protect her.

/-/-/-/-/

During the full moon Ruby liked to run. But ever since she and Regina started dating, Ruby would sometimes take a full moon off and just lie around the house in her wolf form. In winter she would often play in the snow for a few hours before snuggling before the fire place to dry her coat out. After months of hard work with Regina, Ruby didn't even need her cloak to control her shifting anymore though shifting back to human during the full moon took far more energy and concentration than any other day of the month.

The snow on Ruby's fur was only just starting to melt when the call came. Regina had been talking about adding Tinker Bell to their relationship and the possible outcomes. Beyond the odd wuff, the room was mostly silent aside from Regina's voice.

Ruby had found out early on in their relationship that Regina was a verbal thinker. Normally she only indulged in it when she was sure no one else could hear her. The piercing ringing on Regina's cell phone startled both of them.

Regina picked up the phone. Ruby could hear both sides of the conversation and was out of the room and running before Regina could hang up and get to the car.

Tinker Bell was in trouble, and needed them at the hospital.

/-/-/-/-/

Ruby arrived at the hospital first and Regina arrived only a few minutes later. She had sped the whole way, but considering the sheriff was currently trying to stop a large wolf from forcing her way inside the small hospital room, Regina didn't need to worry about being caught.

The problem was why Ruby was so anxious. Regina could feel it and she knew Ruby could smell it. The room Tinker Bell was in was toxic, and not just any sort of toxin, a magical one. When Emma stepped aside, it only took Ruby a second to find the entry wound. There was a small spot hidden by the long sleeves of Tinker bell's sweater, either from a needle or some sort of dart.

Fairy dust. She had been poisoned by a vast quantity of corrupt fairy dust, and after so long with no magic in her body, Tinker Bell had nothing to defend herself with. She wavered in and out of consciousness, never long enough to speak, but she did relax when ruby and Regina approached.

With one hand on Tinker Bell's forehead and another on her stomach, Regina reached her magic into Tinker Bell's body and found the corruption. She wound her magic around it again and again until she had a firm grasp on it. And then she pulled.

Tinker Bell screamed and Regina grit her teeth against the pain. Anyone who tried to approach was warned off by snapping teeth and threatening growls.

Eventually Regina sagged against the bed. She had pulled as much from tinker Bell as she could for now, but it would be a long night, syphoning the toxin magic out of her.

Ruby brushed up against Regina and she grabbed a handful of fur, bring Ruby close to her face.

"Find her, and kill her. If Tinker Bell dies tonight, Blue better die first." She hissed for Ruby's ears only.

Ruby looked at her reproachfully.

"I'll be careful, Ruby. Now go."

Ruby bounded off and Emma slowly approached.

"Regina? What can I do?"

"Take us home, Miss Swan. There's nothing they can do for her here. I have supplies at home."

Emma nodded and helped Regina to stand. Once she could stand on her own, Emma moved to Tinker Bell and scooped her up.

/-/-/-/-/

Ruby didn't knock; she just nudged the door open and padded silently down the hallway. No one had stopped her on the way home, but though often idiotic, none of Storybrooke's inhabitants were stupid enough to question a blood soaked wolf. She traversed up the stairs in two powerful bounds. The door at the end of the hall was tightly shut and with another powerful leap Ruby forced her body through the metamorphosis of wolf to human. She opened the door slowly. She did not wish to spook the people inside.

Regina sat on a chair next to her bed. Her eyes were dark, and her skin pale. Tinker Bell lay quietly; barely breathing as the poisonous magic worked its way through her system. Regina had leeched much of the magic out earlier. But there was a limit to how much magic Regina could absorb before killing herself in the process. She would do it though, for Tinker Bell. Ruby hadn't let her; she had made her promise not to work herself to death trying to save Tinker Bell. It was what Tinker Bell would have wanted. She cared too much for Regina for any other alternative.

Regina barely glanced up to look at Ruby as she entered the room. She took in Ruby's ripped and blood soaked clothes before focusing back on the figure of Tinker Bell.

"It's been taken care of then?"

"Yes, my Queen."

"Are there any left?"

"A few. I left strict instructions that Nova was to take over the convent as well as the duties surrounding the use of fairy dust."

"And … her? There's no chance that she can be brought back in any way? Nothing you've missed? No candles, no possibility of a reanimated corpse?"

Ruby's tongue darted out, tasting the blood on her lips. "Absolutely none. Her body has been … disposed of. Completely."

Ruby knelt on the floor next to Regina, stretching to reach Tinker Bell's check where she placed a bloody kiss. Regina reached out, smearing the blood on Tinker Bell's cheek. It shimmered with a faint blue light, the only reminder of whom Ruby had killed. Regina raised her fingers to her mouth, delicately licking away the blood.

"Good. There will be consequences, of course. Snow will not let the death of her precious fairy godmother go unpunished." Regina sneered.

"It doesn't matter, I can convince Snow of my innocence easily enough. It was an accident after all, I just couldn't control myself after a friend was hurt, and it _is_ the full moon." Ruby sneered. "Will Tink survive?"

"Oh yes. That flittering freak was always better at manipulation and botched wishes than poisoning. Tinker Bell will recover, and when she does I will make sure she gets her wings back."

"I'm sure Nova will accommodate the request."

Regina grinned. "With you to help convince her, my love, I'm sure we could get her to agree to anything. I will not let anyone hurt either of you ever again. Even if that means I have to kill everyone else in this miserable town to do so."


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since she had taken the potion Regina had felt a tingle throughout her body. The results of the potion were unpredictable at best; all she could guarantee was that she would turn into some sort of animal under the light of the full moon. Regina had no idea what form she would take, or even if the transformation would be painful. Maleficent, the creator of the potion had once told her that she had seen someone turn into a different animal with each new batch. Keeping that in mind, Regina had made a rather large batch of the potion, just in case she liked the animal she turned into. She was prepared to make as many new batches as she needed until an appropriate animal was found. The other option was to let Ruby run on the full moon alone, and after watching Ruby came back from her run a little more dejected each month, it wasn't something Regina would consider. Wolves were pack animals, and while Ruby, Regina, Henry, Granny and sometimes Emma made up a strange pack during the rest of the month, the full moon was different.

The closer it got to sundown the more Regina's skin itched. Henry was staying the night at Emma's and Ruby was at the Diner with Granny. Even though they had been seeing each other for close to two years, Ruby was still reluctant to let Regina watch her change. Still, someone needed to make sure nothing bad happened during the change, and Granny was the obvious choice.

When the itching became so intense that Regina needed to clench her hands into fist just to stop herself from rubbing at her skin she decided that it was probably time to meet the moonlight. She just wished there was a more dignified way to do this, rather than having to stand naked in her back yard. At least no one could see her from where she had strategically placed herself in-between the fence and the hedge.

The fur sprouting up from beneath her skin came first, and certainly explained the itching. Next was the painful shrinking of her legs and fingers and the rearranging of her spine so that she fell to all fours. The muscles in her face contracted and released around her bones as they shifted. Claws split through her skin as her spine once again changed, this time lengthening her tail bone into a long dainty tail (if she did say so herself) that swished back and forth angrily. It wasn't exactly painful, more uncomfortable; but as Regina took one awkward step forward and almost fell on her face she realised that there was much more to being an animal than she had originally thought. It took her a good hour to fully explore her new body. Walking was hard enough, but she couldn't run with Ruby if she couldn't jump or climb trees and she wouldn't run with Ruby if she couldn't get her tail under control. She would not be seen by anyone, not even Ruby, with a wayward tail.

Her new form, even completely under her control, could prove problematic. She was no great beast. No wolf, no lion, not even a strong horse. No, she was a cat. A house cat and Regina knew that Ruby had a tendency to chase small furry creatures when she was a wolf. The batch of potion would have to go, and there was no way Regina was running with Ruby that night.

She did wonder if she could get her paws on a box before the night was through though, just to see what all the fuss was about. She'd already had a lesson in comfort. _Everything_ was comfortable when you were a cat because your fur acted like padding wherever you sat.

Regina had just curled up on the back doorstep (she almost wished she had left the back door open) when she heard a series of wet snuffles from across the yard. Her ears perked up and her eyes opened though she didn't move. There, entering through the gate was a large, furred figure.

It wasn't unusual for Ruby to visit her in her wolf form, particularly when Henry wasn't there, but after her failure of a transformation into a suitable animal, Regina had hoped tonight would not be one of those nights. The soft wuff that shortly turned into a low growl meant that Regina hadn't been so lucky. Her ears twitched. Ruby was growling. _At her_.

Regina flattened her ears against her head and let out an annoyed meow. She was not in the mood, not after her potion was a complete waste of time and ingredients. Ruby didn't stop approaching. Regina's hackles rose. She didn't even know she _had_ hackles moments ago, but there they were, at attention because that was not a nice look in Ruby's eyes. It wasn't a mean one, either though. It was more like the look she got when Regina undressed in front of her. Excitement, tempered with barely there self-control. Regina knew that if she played her hand right she could almost always guarantee Ruby would throw her on the bed before she finished undressing.

Regina darted off the mat before Ruby could get a step closer. The heavy thudding of Ruby's paws meant she was following.

/-/-/-/

Ruby did not give up the chase easily. In fact Regina had ducked and twisted and jumped away from Ruby so many times that she had lost count. She was sure that several people had seen them already because they had been across half the town.

A plan of where to run to would have been nice, but honestly all she could think of was getting away from the large teeth that snapped behind her. Regina had never particularly been one to choose flight rather than fight but in this case she didn't have much of a choice. It was only the small holes in fences and at the bottom of hedges that had kept Ruby away. While Regina could dart though quickly, Ruby often had to clamber or jump over.

Once they reached the centre of town Regina had a plan. It was the middle of the night, and no one would be awake this late. Except for the poor shmuck that was working the night shift at the sheriff's office. The only problem was that there were no fences or hedges to duck under, or any buildings to quickly skirt around. She needed to make a mad dash to the door and hope to be able to get inside.

She tried.

She failed.

Ruby's teeth snapped down on the end of her tail and without a second though Regina turned around and let out an angry hiss. Her claws swiped across Ruby's nose and face, claiming chunks of fur and a smattering of blood. Ruby let out a yelp as she tried to escape the attack, but Regina kept swiping and yowling. The moment she heard the station's door open she darted inside. She stopped once she was around the corner and peered back at when Emma was gently telling Ruby off.

"You can't just chase anything that moves. What happens when someone complains about the fact that you bit their cat tomorrow?"

Ruby left with a pitiful whine.

What hurt more than the bite to her tail was that Emma Swan was once again, literally her saviour. At least it wasn't Charming on night shift. He probably would have taken her to the animal shelter and Regina didn't know if she could survive the indignity of Charming talking to her like a pet and checking to see her gender.

/-/-/-/

Regina stalked into the diner in quite the foul mood. How her tail still managed to hurt even when she didn't have it anymore was beyond her. All she wanted was a nice coffee. Ruby should, theoretically have had the day off, but apparently she had had a splendid night and was waiting tables like Granny was paying her double. The moment Regina approached the counter Ruby was beside her. She slung her arm around Regina's shoulders and was promptly shoved away for the effort.

"Regina?"

"Don't you talk to me, you damn dog. My tail still hurts because of you! You can be sure that you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of the month."

Ruby's jaw dropped and Regina grabbed her coffee from Granny. Bless the woman. She made a fast and perfect coffee.

"But … Regina?"

Regina stormed out the door.

"Wait, no. Regina! What tail?"

The diner door slammed shut and Ruby quickly chased after Regina.

"You don't … oh my god! That was you?"

Ruby was so screwed.

"You make a pretty cat!"

Definitely screwed.


End file.
